<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like Menelaus Regaining Helen by soulmate328</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816040">Like Menelaus Regaining Helen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328'>soulmate328</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afterlife, Fix-It, Flash Fic, Guilt, Homeros | Homer (c. 8th Century BCE) References, M/M, Making Up, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Reunions, Set after the ending, The Iliad References</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:46:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They died, but found each other again as two souls, as the dead in Soul Society do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bazz-B &amp; Jugram Haschwalth, Bazz-B/Jugram Haschwalth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like Menelaus Regaining Helen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Haschwalth found Bazz-B at the tenth year after the great war. It was a routine border patrol of the fallen Sternritters and Quincies under Haschwalth's lead, chasing the mobs out of their little territory in a far corner of Rukongai - and there he was, wrapped in animal skin and plain clothes, drinking from a stream in the woods, wild hair ablaze in the morning sun.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They gazed into each other, the river flowing quietly between them, Haschwalth in his silver glory and horde of followers, and Bazz-B sitting casually on a rock by the water, alone. Behind Haschwalth, the Quincies - former Quincies, since they've lost their power of eliminating hollows along with their lives - were already arguing among themselves like angry birds, but for a moment the two simply stared, and no words were exchanged.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Bazz-B was ready to be the one to break the ice, Haschwalth moved. Then, like Menelaus seeing Helen in the heat of battle, his grip loosened and the sword fell clanging on the ground, and he strode forward to go down on one knee in front of the fiery-haired man, somehow managing to do that with a strange elegance and bearing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Everyone was startled by this sudden move, the former Quincies, and most of all Bazz-B himself. He looked at Haschwalth in disbelief, the once right-hand man of the emperor bringing himself low, knees that had only touched the floor of the throne room of Silbern now submerged in cold water, and weaponless, defenseless. Those light green eyes, Haschwalth's eyes... Jugo's eyes, set in an expressionless face, full of guilt and grief and longing, so intense that Bazz-B felt a dull ache in his chest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Haschwalth extended a hand towards Bazz-B, but it lingered in mid-air as if hesitant to touch him. "Come with me," he breathed, voice light and soft as an angel's, "Bazz."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It wasn't a command; it was a plea. Something threathened to collapse within Bazz-B, but his usual hot-headedness rose to the surface like a defense mechanism.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Alright, alright, I get it," he said with seeming nonchalance, "Just stop making that face okay, Jugo?"</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>